


Daffodil Dreams

by misura



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is, without a doubt, the strangest wedding Sena has ever attended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodil Dreams

It is, without a doubt, the strangest wedding Sena has ever attended. Granted, he hasn't been to a lot of weddings, but he's been to a few, and he's pretty sure that this one is really, seriously weird.

Half the guests wear suits and sunglasses and talk to each other in strange languages, except for Cerberus, who just chases the young bridesmaid who tried to make him wear a pink bow. (Sena doesn't think dogs are supposed to wear clothes, let alone something to protect their eyes against sunlight that isn't there, given that the ceremony is taking place indoors.)

Kurita is best man, which is not that weird. Musashi is second best man, which Sena is pretty sure isn't a position that actually exists.

("I guess he hasn't quite forgiven me for walking out on him and Kurita just yet," Musashi says, shrugging casually when Sena asks him about it. "It's his party; he can do what he wants.")

The other half of the guests are either football players or Mamori's family and friends - both, in some cases, such as Monta, who requires three hours of talking and half a dozen threats of people sitting on him in order to be convinced _not_ to jump up and declares he 'maxi-objects' to this wedding at an extremely unfortunate time.

("Look, Sena, can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you think he loves her? That he can make her happy? Don't get me wrong, I maxi-respect him, but that doesn't mean I have to let this go. This is about Mamori's happiness!")

("I uh don't think disrupting this wedding is really the best way to show how much you respect him," Sena says, because he's not cruel enough to point out that Mamori is more than capable of ensuring her own happiness - and that, apparently, she has decided this involves getting married to Hiruma.)

Sena hasn't yet spotted anyone who looks like he's related to Hiruma. It's as if he doesn't have any family at all, which seems a little unlikely.

("Maybe he was adopted by some of those foreigners as a baby," Monta speculates, eyeing a couple of them with deep suspicion. "And they trained him to be a cold-blooded killer.")

("Um, no, I don't think that's it," Sena says. Praying that the foreigners don't, in fact, speak Japanese.)

("You're right. He probably ran away when he was four or so and learned how to survive on the mean streets of Tokyo.")

("Er.")

Kurita cries more than Sena's and Mamori's mothers together during the ceremony, which Sena decides to file under the header of 'neither weird nor not weird'. He doesn't think anyone who knows Kurita hasn't seen that coming, although of course Hiruma makes a point of yelling at Kurita after, complaining about his suit getting soaked.

("I'm s-s-sorry! Weddings make me emotional!" Kurita says.)

("Don't slobber all over my suit, damn fatty!" Hiruma snaps. "It's not like I have a spare!")

(The thing is, though: he does. Sena spots him in a perfectly dry suit ten seconds later, shaking people's hands and chatting with them in English and possibly also Russian and some other languages Sena knows he will never learn how to speak anywhere near as fluently as Hiruma himself.)

There's no cake at the reception. Instead, there are cream puffs.

("I did wonder why Kariya's was closed this morning," Kurita says, happily starting on his fifth. "They must have been up all night making these for Hiruma.")

(Sena pictures the scene and shudders.)

There's no band at the reception, or at least, not the kind of band one usually sees at weddings.

("Is that _Akaba_?")

There are plenty of suits and shirts and fully dressed people - although of course, at least one person takes off his shirt.

("Is that _Mizumachi_?")

("Yes," Kakei says. "I have heard he's taken up swimming again. Of course, he might be a little out of shape. The kind of muscles one uses for football are not entirely similar to - ")

There are no bananas anywhere.

("It's deliberate! He's taunting me!" Monta says. "Well, I'll tell him what I think of that!")

("Er. Maybe you should wait until tomorrow.")

There is, of course, the famous Onihei to solemnly predict the happy couple's bright future.

("Isn't he the guy whose predictions never came true?")

And lastly, near the end of the party, there's the sense of things ending, of times having gone by, of life-long friendships remaining, and of the possible good sense of limiting the number of cream puffs one consumes to a number somewhat lower than ten.

("I feel maxi-fine! Just - just give me a moment.")

("Maybe we should stay at a hotel or something tonight?")


End file.
